Invictus
by Asianchoose
Summary: Oublie les rancunes et les jalousies. Grandis. Ne reste que le doute, invaincu.


Rose Weasley. Le nom sonne bien. Doux, amical. Tiens, j'inviterais bien Rose Weasley. C'est le genre de choses qu'on peut se dire. Parce que Rose Weasley après tout, ce n'est qu'un nom. Un nom qui inspire la chaleur et la modestie. Une jeune fille de bonne famille, se dit-on. Rose, c'est la douceur, Weasley, l'histoire et la maturité qui va avec. Ça c'est ce qu'on entend.

Ensuite, il y a ce qu'on voit. Pas grand-chose, à vrai dire. Parce que Rose, elle ne laisse pas transparaître beaucoup de choses. Un physique commun, c'est ce qu'on voit en premier. Des cheveux roux foncés, presque châtains. Trop souvent ébouriffés, pas vraiment décoiffés, à peine ondulés. Puis des taches de rousseur, au centre du visage arrondi, qui s'étalent du nez jusqu'aux joues. Il y a aussi des yeux, noisettes, et des longs cils. Une bouche qui s'étire en un demi-sourire ou qui fait la moue. Ça dépend de qui vous êtes. Elle peut vous sourire ou vous faire la tête, mais la plupart du temps elle se contentera de vous ignorer.

Il y a son histoire, ce qu'on sait d'elle. C'est une petite fille gâtée par son père, les gens disent qu'elle ressemble à sa mère. Peut-être parce qu'elle est intelligente. À Poudlard, elle se retrouve à Serdaigle où je la rencontre pour la première fois. On réalise alors qu'elle est loin de l'image qu'on se fait d'elle, qu'elle aime l'aventure et qu'elle a le goût de l'inconnu. Alors après ses études, quand elle part pour une réserve de dragons en Australie, ça ne me surprend pas. On sait aussi qu'elle revient vite, qu'elle s'est vite lassée, et qu'en général elle se lasse vite. Des boulots, des amants. Dernière information, mais pas des moindres, on sait qu'elle sort Scorpius Malefoy depuis presque deux ans. Et c'est là que j'entre en scène.

Il y a aussi ce qu'on devine. Elle est insondable, Rose, mais si vous vous montrez assez observateur, vous pourrez déceler quelques failles dans son attitude si contrôlée. Comme par exemple, le petit regard qu'elle a quand elle aperçoit le nom de sa mère dans les journaux. Un mélange de jalousie, d'envie et de fierté. Elle a aussi ce rire amène quand elle discute avec son père ou son frère. Et son expression lointaine, presque voilée, quand elle me parle à moi. Tant de choses qui affirment que Rose Weasley, non, n'est pas ce qu'elle paraît. Mais malgré tous mes efforts pour essayer de comprendre Rose, il reste des choses qui m'échappent. Ou qui échappent à toute raison. Et ce soir, tout m'échappe.

Moi, je suis Scorpius Malefoy. Mais dans cette histoire, je ne suis personne. Un figurant, dans le meilleur des cas. Malefoy, rien qu'un un nom aussi, mais qui évoque plus que celui de Weasley. La faute, le repentir, la richesse. Scorpius c'est d'abord un garçon qui n'a jamais rendu son père fier. Ensuite, c'est un jeune homme qui s'amourache des têtes rousses beaucoup trop rapidement. C'est aussi le sale gosse qui délaisse les affaires familiales pour aller faire de la peinture dans les rues de Londres. Mais Scorpius au fond, c'est surtout un homme fou amoureux. Plein de bons sentiments et aveuglé par l'amour. Ça, c'est que les gens peuvent dire à mon sujet. Et ils n'auront pas tort, car comme me l'a fait souvent remarquer mon père, je suis complètement transparent. On lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Vous imaginez donc qu'entre Rose, renfermée et insidieuse et moi, si limpide et naïf, les choses n'ont pas marché. Détrompez-vous. Tout s'est très bien passé. Nous sommes sortis ensemble presque deux ans et nous nous sommes fiancés. Tout devait très bien se passer. Mais ça c'est avant qu'il n'arrive. S'infiltre dans la confiance et la routine. Oui, lui, le doute. Il ne prévient pas. Sournois et silencieux, il s'approche, guette. Et quand on ne s'y attend pas, il frappe. Puis il s'installe, s'intensifie.

Dire qu'il nous épiait depuis longtemps aurait été un euphémisme. Dans notre couple, si nous pouvons appeler ça un couple, les liens tissés de mensonges et de cachoteries étaient fragiles, presque friables. Et quand le doute est survenu, avec ses airs d'opportuniste, il n'a eu besoin que d'une minuscule brise pour que tout s'écroule. L'arrivée doute, dans notre cas, se résume à un regard. Un soir de réveillon de Noël, chez mes parents. Ce soir-là, Rose et moi avions une annonce importante à faire, celle de notre mariage. Les gens qui s'aiment se marient, non ? C'était notre cas, alors pourquoi pas ? Elle avait dit oui, et même si j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait accepté par résignation, je ne m'inquiétais pas vraiment. Ce qui comptait c'était le résultat.

« Père, avais-je commencé entre le plat et le dessert, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. »

Mon père avait à peine levé yeux vers moi. D'ailleurs, en général, il évitait de me regarder.

« Moi et Rose avons pris une grande décision. On va se marier cet été. »

Ca avait été le début de la fin. Mon père avait jeté un coup d'œil à Rose. Furtif, presque imperceptible. Tellement que, pendant un instant, je crus l'avoir rêvé. Pourtant, il avait bien été là. Un regard étrange, de la surprise et de la colère, le regard de quelqu'un qui se sent trahi. Une seconde seulement, après quoi mon père avait tourné les yeux vers moi et m'avais félicité. Le reste de la soirée s'était déroulée comme prévu, le peu de famille qui restait aux Malefoy s'était montrée digne de son nom, guindée et ennuyeuse. Rose avait fait de son mieux pour s'amuser, même si je devinais son envie de fêter un véritable Noël, avec une famille joviale et naturelle.

Quant à moi, je n'étais plus vraiment là. Pris par le doute, j'observais à présent les moindres faits et gestes de mon père, les éventuelles réponses de ma fiancée. Rien d'autre ne mit mes certitudes à l'épreuve ce soir-là, nous avions rejoint notre appartement, et normalement, j'aurais dû dormir en paix. Mais je ne dormis pas, ni cette nuit, ni celles qui suivirent. Le doute était à présent bien installé et chaque regard, chaque lettre, chaque excuse douteuse, était prétexte à soupçonner le pire.

J'essayais de m'en défaire, de relativiser. De me dire que tout cela était dans ma tête et seulement dans ma tête. Ces efforts furent vains, il n'a fallu que quelques mots inscrits, déplacés, dans l'agenda de Rose pour que je me retrouve devant un hôtel. Assis sur un banc, à surveiller ce qui s'annonçait comme la plus grande désillusion de ma vie. Mon père sortir en premier ; mes mains serrèrent le banc si fort que j'eus l'impression que mes doigts allaient laisser leur empreinte sur le bois. Rien, pourtant. Je n'étais pas assez fort. Si faible que j'ai laissé mon père s'éloigner, reprendre le cours de sa vie comme si de rien n'était, sans un mot.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'aurais dû partir. J'avais eu ma preuve, je pouvais quitter Rose et m'arracher à cette relation malsaine. Cependant, quand j'aperçus Rose qui descendait les marches devant l'hôtel, je fus incapable du moindre mouvement. Alors le doute changea, se transforma en rage. Je sentis mes poings s'engourdir, la colère bouillonner dans ma gorge. Lentement, je sortis ma baguette, d'un geste délibérément exagéré.

« Scorpius ? »

Rose m'avait remarqué et semblait se demander ce que je faisais là. Je pouvais également discerner une once de peur dans son regard. Cela me fit sourire. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avoir peur et ironie du sort c'est la dernière expression que je lui connaitrai.

« Scorpius ? » répéta-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de s'éloigner d'avantage, l'éclair vert la frappa sous l'œil apeuré des passants. Je lâchai ma baguette, regardai son corps retomber lourdement sur le béton, ignorai les cris des Moldus. Je souris tristement. Le doute avait disparu.

Les deux Aurors me laissèrent finir mon récit, puis l'un déclara :

« Les crimes passionnels… c'est d'un ennui. »

L'autre ricana et ramassa les parchemins éparpillés sur la table en acier.

« Donc, Mr. Malefoy, vous plaidez… »

Il attendait que je complète. Je n'avais rien à plaider. J'avais fait ce que j'avais fait et je devais payer, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Cependant, face aux rires railleurs des Aurors, je décidai d'entrer dans leur jeu.

« Je plaide le doute, déclarai-je en guise de plaidoyer. C'est humain, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les deux Aurors écarquillèrent les yeux. Le premier m'attrapa par le col et me défia du regard. Je ne baissai pourtant pas les yeux. Finalement, il me lâcha et conclut d'une voix résignée :

« Vous êtes fou. »

Et il n'avait sûrement pas tort.


End file.
